The Deadly School
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: I rewrote my first story i hope you like it rated T for cursing and because I said that it is


Alec Iapalucci

Summary: Everyone in Mhsn dies and only Alec and his best friends Joe, Rob, Katt, Fox, and Krystal remember. But there is one big problem they can't remember the date and the only one who can stop it is helpless without his weapons that he got on a secret mission (classified). But how will he stop it without his magical weapons.

It was a normal day at MHSN I was heading to third period my favorite class of the whole day. My teacher Ms. McDonnell is the best. That is about the time I heard a blood curdling scream and a thud but I paid no mind to it. Then a howl that wracked my body in a wild frenzy of goose bumps that chilled my bones to the very center of my being it made my spine tingle and my skin crawl. Then something hit me in the back and knocked me out must have been Katt I thought as I blacked out she is always late (Katt is a pink feline that is from Star Fox). But when I came too I saw that there was a crimson pool all around me. Then I tasted its metallic taste in my mouth I then knew what ever hit me wasn't Katt she would have helped me to the nurse's office. Then I saw the thing that knocked me out it was a black mass but when it saw me get up. It turned its appalling flesh and blood riddled maw at me. When it stood I saw the appalling mass of my fellow classmates and friends in a pile guts and organs all over each other right behind it. But what disturbed me the most and filled me with the rage. Was that I saw Fox and Krystal dead and lying next to each other in each other's arms that is when it attacked. I tried to block but I had no movement in my arms I was stabbed through the chest I coughed up blood I died…

September 10th 2011…

'I woke up in bed it was a dream?' I thought

It's just that it had felt so real god my head is in real pain. So when I got up I wrote every thing that happened before I "died" I did not remember that date exactly. (May 10th, 2012) But any way mom got to my room to wake me up when she saw me up she asked how long have I been up

I said

"I don't know" I answered

But all I did was write and then pinned everything in chronological order except the date when we died. So I went and took a hot shower and washed my face I then went down the stairs and got greeted by Bosley he was a lot smaller than I remembered him then I asked my mom what date it was She said it was 9/10/11 I asked her again but while she was answering I fainted and cracked my head into the tile floor. By the time I became conscious I was in my bed again I looked to the clock to see what time it was. It said it was 9:10.

"Oh crud I'm going to be late mom won't be happy about this".

So I got my bike out of the shed, got the key's for the locks from the downstairs cabinet and unlocked them. Then I bolted with the bigger lock so I could lock it at school. When I got there it was 9:25 in the classroom clock that was really embarrassing because my three best friends Katt, Krystal, and Fox were there. But when I was asked by Fox why I was late I replied I overslept I did not need him worrying about me. I knew Krystal would read my mind any way so I told her not to tell them what really happed but she said that everyone one of us remembers how we died.

"WHAT!"

That is when everyone looked at me.

"Sorry" I said embarrassed

"That's okay uh your Alec right?"

"Yes Ms. McDonnell I am Alec.

"Yes okay you may take a seat right next to Fox"

That's is when I asked what happened to Fox as well as Krystal

Fox said "That they were walking when we saw you get hit and that is about the time we heard that howl after that is the time when we sprang into action but it was too fast and it stabbed Krystal in the back and me across my chest."

Fox one more question did the thing do something to me before you got there"

"No?"

"Thaaaaaaattt'ssss g-

Bang!

When I woke up again I was in a hospital room the steady beep of the heart monitor could be heard. I tried to get out of the bed but my legs were restrained so I got back up then I felt things on me so I pulled them of and the IV out of my arm. That is when a scared cornerian Nurse came in and looked at me. Her face went from a scared look to a shocked one then right back to relief. When she saw that I was moving and was all right at first they thought I was in a coma. She told me not to take the heart beat monitor patch off unless we are in here ok. That is when I asked her what happened she said that she would let my parents explain that. She also said that it will take a little while for them to come and told me to get some rest. I said ok and went back to sleep. When I woke up my family was there they were all surprised that I was moving and I saw that they were crying. But that was when I heard the flat line sound from the monitor and realized that the nurse forgot to turn it off or put the patches back on me. They thought I was dead and I started to laugh. They were a little ticked and asked what was so funny I told them and they all started to laugh but that is when I said that everyone but my parents should go outside for a couple minutes.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"When we get home can I show you what I wrote in that note pad in my room ok?"

"Sure"

"Okaaaaaay"

I fell back asleep but when I woke up I was in another room I got ticked off then I realized I was at my house and I calmed down. Because now it will be easier to tell them what I wrote so I called Mom and Dad to my room and told Mom to wait outside while I told Dad. But after I was done telling dad he did not believe me and that ticked me off. So I called Mom in and told her the same exact story I had told my dad. She kind of believed me but until I could tell her something that would happen and it did she would be indifferent about it. I told her that she will take Bossley to a class and the teacher's name would be Karen three weeks later my prediction became a truth and she believed me. Then I remembered in another week I will go on a secret mission that will change the world but as I was heading to school I fell into a hole and found a golden short sword and a dagger. I knew who I would be giving the dagger too but this short sword is new so I looked it over and found a button on the hilt and I clicked it. It turned in to a pair of scissors the dagger was easy to conceal. And in school I told Fox what it could do and in five seconds the floor beneath us will drop away and me plus Slippy and Falco into a hidden hangar where six ships Arwing 2's to be exact. Fox must have forgotten because when it did I held his mouth shut before he could scream and shushed him. When we got to the hangar I jumped into the ship that was mine it had a wolf painted on the side before the accident. But this time I wouldn't make the same mistake of crashing on corneria again. It was horrible they thought they were under attack by Andross and I was detained tortured and interrogated for days until the Star Fox team found me. Surprisingly they weren't looking they thought I died when my faulty engines went offline and I had crashed. We all went in the wedge formation as usual I was next to Krystal Falco and Slippy on the other side. Oh wait I'm in the same Arwing aren't I.

"Hey guys"

"Yeah"

"My engines are faulty so I need to go back and grab the spare all right"

"Got it"

"Over and out"

"10-4"

That is when I heard the warning sirens in the cockpit going off loud and clear telling me that my engines were going to fail but right before they could I landed it in the hidden base and found the spare and jumped to the Great Fox II I remember that we had to suspend the mission before but this time there was nothing that could go wrong so I landed it in the customization zone and set to work I gave it more light weight weapons save for the laser minigun in the front made sure to put the windshield cover on and then gave the whole thing a black paint job save for the silver stripe and the white wolf on the right side of the ship. It was one of the fastest save for Krystal's Cloud runner which was built for speed. Many a time I like to sense something but one thing is true I need to be careful one wrong move or word could end me. We spared before it was tough she quick but powerful but there is one thing I know something about her that no one else does she has a side job as Kursed the bounty hunter. She was actually supposed to kill me when I was "just starting" as a human on corneria. But at that time she did not know me so when she found me. We fought for a long while but we were too evenly matched we countered the moves we threw at each other it was funny. So I decided to ask her what her name was she said Kursed but what she did not know is that she was being trained by me I was really a trainer but she did not know and also that I knew she was Krystal. Thanks to Star Fox Command. So whenever we went on a mission if she sensed that I was ever a danger to the team she would end me right there but my main target to day was a venonian space ship factory but the funny thing is I'm going to save Fox and Krystal from a venonian space cruiser known as the Spirit because it was never seen. But I knew where it would be at that moment. I told everyone to put up a cloaking device because this is going to be big that is when I saw it thinking it could sneak attack us but we disappeared before it could find us I toasted their engines with my plasma machine guns and 50 mm plasma cannon in the nose and dropped them like a stone. Then we went and destroyed the factories and other things we then went back to the Great Fox and had a drink I drank a nonalcoholic beer since I'm only 16 and not old enough to drink legally of course. When we got back I went back to the customizing chamber and took the stock engines out because my ship had spare engines not the ones I built so when Slippy parked in there and asked how I knew there was a ship there I just said I picked up on something bad that is about to happen and I act upon it really and don't try to figure it out it won't work. But then I realized I still needed faster and better engines and Slippy could help me out a lot with that is when I was teleported back to 8th period when I got in I wasn't late but the problem was the entire school thought we skipped but that was the funny thing we had androids who gave us the information in the school that they learned and what I learned was that not just my entire American lit class but so does Joe, Rob, and Katt do as well but the funny thing is Rob isn't someone I know so I did something that was considered cheating I loaded the info into my brain and found out I met Rob in Freshman year we became great friends even though we did not know it my friends got used to him easily but he knew something we didn't he was sent back in time like everyone else. But he only remembered the date but we couldn't get him to talk. He was very shy around us and because of this he didn't want to lose his newest friends. So when we asked what happened to him he would change the subject to video games or YouTube videos which I did not care for. I asked Rob to come with me for a sec. Krystal read my mind and started to shake her and told me not to do it. Thank God Fox didn't see this or my plan would be ruined so Rob and I went to the only place I knew where we would not be seen heard or questioned by anyone. That is when he broke into a cold sweat I said don't worry about it even though I knew he wasn't convinced I said wait and watch this. I hit the wall one of the tiles compressed and a key pad came down. I typed in Star Fox 64 and pressed the enter button the elevator then went off and the ground beneath us gave way and we were going down the slide again Rob wasn't happy about it but got over it as soon as we landed. His mouth went a gape with shock and awe he saw our ships that glimmered in the lights and I had to show him my ship good thing it was a two-seater or we would have had a problem so I took him for a ride and he was surprised when I told him that I was really part of the Lylat wars he said he always wondered who their best pilot was I of course said Fox but me and Krystal can fight for ever and never beat each other because we always were either last two or three flying in our simulators but I'm strictly not allowed near her if I'm alone because Fox would defiantly kill me if I did anything with her which got him and I to laugh. So I'm the only one who doesn't have a girlfriend. I mean sure I had one but it wasn't the right girl for me. I said I saved Fox's life from a sneak attack from Wolf and beat the shit out of panther for being an ass to Krystal.

I talked about some of the ways I had customized my ship. "I have made it to match the landscape of any planet or space perfectly. I also have this thing called chameleon mode it makes me look like Leon in his Wolven it tricked Fox and Wolf so many times that he makes sure it is Leon by making him/me talk. Because my impression isn't perfect" I said sarcastically

I told Rob that if he wants he could fly in my ship with me if he thinks he could handle it. He said alright and I made sure it was my new one that doesn't have the faulty engines of course. We space jumped I told him if he wants to join the team he could but if you don't want to I will have to erase the memory of this

"So what is it going to be?"

"I don't know how to fly a ship"

"That is okay Fox, Krystal, and I will teach you."

"But are you sure you can trust me"

"Yes because you are the only friend I got that would listen to me" "Joe thought I was crazy and Sasha doesn't remember anything."

"Okay I will join your team just make sure that I don't get any special treatment because I'm a rookie." He said stepping backwards

"Rob I wouldn't go any further"

"Why?"

"Because you're about to step in to space"

"What!"

I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in as he was about to fall out. Thank god because I surly would have gotten court marshaled if that happened and I can't have that going on. But first I have to test him in combat and just flying so we had to go to Corneria then to the Corneria Academy but at that time I heard a warning siren start going off so I went to the bridge to find out what was wrong and saw that three Wolvens were coming with a big force behind them so that was when I went into panic mode and teleported everyone into the hanger told them what's going on and told Slippy to take Rob up here and show him what to kill and how to fire the main cannons. Then I realized that we will need an edge and teleported Katt to me who was obliviously late for chorus again she was about to freak out on me but after I talked to her she said

"Let's get 'em"

Then I told cat that I did the plan Katt started laughing because she knew why I took Rob here but she didn't tell anyone when we made the plan to get Rob to join we wanted to tell Fox but we knew he would forbid it. So we didn't tell him. That is about the time I heard their private messages on my communicator from Star Wolf.

"They know we are here why don't they just attack" said panther

"Maybe they are scared" Leon said manically laughing after.

"Shut up both of you" Wolf said

Just to make Wolf angry I communicated as Leon and said

"Hey why don't you shut up for once I mean you do this every day we go to attack Star Fox you say today is the day you show Fox who is the best pilot and each time we have to save your sorry ass".

At this I got the reaction I needed he was pissed and before Leon could say anything Wolf went Ballistic and almost blasted Leon out of the sky until Panther calmed him down but not before Wolf wiped out most of their back up that is when I came in and knocked Leon out of the sky but then I got an emergency call from Katt saying she won't make it her engines are failing and she is going down Falco was going to go after her but I said

"Falco you need to fight panther I will go after her ok"

"All right you better get her back in one piece"

"When haven't I" I said back 'At least she crashed on Sauria' I thought but until I get down there I will not know where it crashed and I didn't know until I saw the smoke and then I saw an explosion right next to me. I knew was being fired upon by flak cannons until I fired my minigun into the place where they were firing and saw the explosion of the ammo and the cannon. Then I flew to the smoke and grabbed Katt who did not look well I threw her in the back of my ship and sent it back to the Great Fox on auto pilot. Then an arrow flew by my head and hit me in the knee and when I turned around I was almost hit by a spear in the heart but thank god I was quick enough I side stepped and grabbed it out of the air and killed the Sharpclaw who threw it at me. I then got hit hard in the back of the head but I got up to see the Sharpclaw about to bash my brains out that was when I got pissed I took out my short sword and sliced it threw the air even though he was too far all the trees were cut down and the Sharpclaw in half thank god his club missed me that was when I killed the rest of the Sharpclaw surrounding me then jumped over the wreckage of Katt's and ran for the secret Arwing that is hidden in the forest. I found it and took it but there was something wrong it was busted I ran back to the wreckage and found the parts I needed I started to fix the ship. I knew instantly how to fix it thank god for my photographic memory. When I got back to Star Fox everyone was their even Leon who wasn't looking to well and then again I don't know he was already bad looking to begin with but I teleported him back to Star Wolf. I asked Krystal if we needed more healing over there for Katt she shook her head as I took the arrow out of my knee and she healed it up nicely

"Thanks" I said "Falco to come over to her because she could use a friend".

That is when I saw Slippy was congratulating Rob for his brilliant shooting. That is when I had to tell Rob to come with me he said that he would love to join and I said

"That's great but first you and I will have to talk to Peppy"

"Ok"

"Let's go"

So me and Rob jumped into my ship and blasted off to Corneria where I contacted Peppy and said that I have a new recruit and I need to test him he said

"Alec why do you insist on these humans none of them have the instincts you do"

"Well Peppy you see this human isn't like the others he is quick and he is a Quick draw with the main cannon. I heard him talking about how he took out two major enemy ships and I asked what they looked like he said they looked like your ships and then I realized he took out two Wolven's if that is not enough then you are blinder than a bat. He is an expert in shooting enemies with guns so well see".

"Alright but if he can't beat the score that you set or at least come close to it I won't let him join Peppy out".

So I told Rob everything I knew and gave him all the info Fox gave me so I could join this is why I like Rob he retained everything and just beat my time by a millisecond but we both didn't beat the flight course record set by the one and only James McCloud. So when Peppy said he was good to join we went to the sparring arena where I beat him but it was hard fought I was surprised he blocked one of my best moves taught to me by the one and only Krystal but he let his guard down and I destroyed him when I connected a Super Kick to the Face then a dominator power slam. I healed him a little bit (thank you Krystal for teaching me cornerian healing and giving some of your powers to me). Then it was off to the simulator where we both kept destroying each other. We were tied until I pulled the maneuver that Fox taught me and blew his ship apart. We both had the most amount of fun any two humans can have when playing a simulator after we got back we were told Katt's heart stopped twice but thanks to Falco and Krystal she is fine then we were told that Fox wanted to see me and Rob in the bridge.

"Oh god we are in a mess of trouble and it won't be pretty".

So when I got to the bridge I saw Fox looking like he could rip someone's throat out so I asked him what I should do he said leave Rob outside that is when I closed the door that I saw him cracking up that is was when I got mad and asked

"What's so funny"?

"Your face! You look so sad."

Well let's see my best friends "GIRLFRIEND" almost died in front of him twice! And I brought an unauthorized person on a heavy battle cruiser so yeah I'm sad" I said so furiously that I scared him and myself

"Well you're lucky that you didn't kill yourself but your ship was fitted with a camera that fell off and we saw what you did and how you reacted we said that you deserve a medal for going above and beyond the call of duty".

"Thank you captain Fox".

"About your human friend he was one of the best shots and we saw the simulator tapes and saw how good he is he is like your double I remember your first time on the guns you destroyed an entire fleet so I didn't care because he "destroyed" the biggest enemies of Star Fox even though they got away". "Now send him in and look sad like you are fired sad".

"Yes sir" I said

I sent Rob in and waited for him and when he came out he was as happy as could be he was now honorary member of Star Fox.

The rest of the year went normal except of course us randomly disappearing and getting all the info from our clones but then the day before the day that we died Rob said pack your weapons and other things because its coming tomorrow and that is when I teleported Joe to us and he was confused until he was on the Great Fox and I said

"Be quiet and listen we need you to skip school tomorrow and then take this" I said as I handed him a plasma sniper rifle go to a tree that you can climb and make sure to look for anything suspious thing coming in the school and contact us before third period".

"Got it"

"We will make sure to make the school as empty as possible which will be easy so no one is killed or gets in the way".

5/10/12

Death Day Hooray

Today the whole school was supposed to die but everyone except the Star Fox team was in the school somehow Krystal made everyone go home it surprised most of us but we went to our gym and we all got Quivers of 15 Arrows just in case we needed to use a long ranged tactic. It was before third period I was with Rob in second period we took blood samples and put them in our robots who were walking around I saw mine get attacked and arms ripped of that is when I heard it. That fucking howl that was the last thing I needed more fear. But this is how we prepared all the robots did what they normally did that was when me and Rob picked the right moment to attack so I went and clicked the communicators button on my watch and said

"NOW!"

We rushed the black mass that is when I found out it wasn't black it was really a wolf that was red and black and beefed he had red arcs of electricity all around and he also had a Golden Bracer on his right arm that I knew the name of somehow it name was Rath'ma and we had to kill him and his host or suffer world destruction which I suffered once and it won't happen again that is when I slowed time as it leaped for Rob and I moved him and put my sword at its throat then I sent it back to normal it impaled itself but the funny thing a necklace the knife and my short sword appeared and I donned a battle suite and the monster now had the sword through its neck but it was getting back up until I fired a Tranquilizer and nailed him in the butt. And I grabbed the sword and now I was pitted one on one with the monster and then I blanked out my body was still conscious but my friends told me the whole story of went down this is what happened

The monster was angered and said lets end this I agreed in four different voices that was when Rob said both "weapons" I had turned in to two blazing magic Katanas but the monster knocked them out of my hands and then we were battling hand to hand I kicked the monster so hard it hit the wall and then Krystal was surprised I was using moves that only her race knew and ones she has never taught me.

"By the time the monster hit the wall you were on top of it hitting it so hard that it could barely get up until it punched through you we saw your blood splash on to the floor." They meant through you but somehow he missed every vital organ but I lost a lot of blood but that didn't stop me I ran it through so many times they lost count then the monster shot me with real electricity and my body was on fire but I just spun in a whirlwind that sent the monster spinning and the fire blew out like a candle I then tore off my clothes and a gold breast plate appeared but that is when it grabbed hold of Krystal it didn't see the plan I had formed until the arrow was through his hand and another though his heart but it didn't seem to kill it until a shot blew it's head off that is when we heard you and Joe proclaim

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR HEAD WANKER!" (TF2 sniper reference)

"After that is when you collapsed and blacked out and by the time you woke up we brought your sorry ass back to the hospital again."

"This is why I hate doctors" I said as one came in worried again because I took the patches off again.


End file.
